Random LTV Chatlogs 2
Here's a smaller chatlog, literally from a few minutes ago. It was Zsolts birthday and we were putting more articles on the LTVPedia. 09:19:50 Happy birthday 09:19:53 if it is 09:19:57 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 ya 09:19:59 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 thx 09:20:02 or you just changed your facebook data 09:20:07 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 it is 09:20:14 Happy birthday! 09:20:20 Now lusi hates you less! 09:20:22 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 lol thx again 09:20:36 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 he will if i reach 69 09:20:38 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 :P 09:20:45 On is ingelogd 09:20:47 ohai 09:20:50 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 hail saj 09:20:58 I put leo's page on the ltvpedia 09:22:41 On lol i was available on 9.20 09:22:43 On damn ghamachi 09:22:49 what? 09:23:04 On 09:20:57 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 hail saj but i entered haachi 2 minutes later! 09:23:13 what? 09:23:15 On and i dont have it auto start with system 09:23:19 Ok 09:23:26 On but still shows me online 09:23:29 On what a piece of shit 09:23:36 lol 09:24:05 Usually hamachi's program isnt on and i start it, it says "Hamachi lost the connection to the server" and goes on for hours 09:24:20 On yes i have tat often 09:24:21 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 olol 09:24:26 On bt even if i turn hamachi off 09:24:28 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 happens to me too 09:24:30 On its still in the task manager 09:24:44 wut 09:24:49 Lusi has a super fans list? 09:24:55 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 olol 09:25:28 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 i think that suizidcore guy is one of them 09:25:35 Lol 09:25:48 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 u know, pressterror 09:27:25 On yeah 09:30:00 http://ltvpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sajmona/Sajroma_Pudding 09:35:51 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wB9TVBmzyxQ 09:35:58 what? 09:40:23 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 epic tf2 action 09:40:31 ok 09:40:47 On ill make a article too 09:40:53 :D 09:41:03 read the ones i put on there 09:41:03 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 saj check vid i sent? 09:41:36 Does anyone know anything else about Leo than that he is from Sweden and is a brickfilmer? 09:42:01 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 he is uhh, 12 or 13 i think 09:42:12 it recently was his birthday 09:42:13 he is 14 now 09:42:17 On added telamon article 09:42:18 *trollface* 09:42:19 On ill check vid 09:42:19 ok 09:42:23 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 olol 09:42:49 On poopopopretry 09:43:28 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam 09:43:32 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam gottam 09:43:39 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis 09:43:46 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis pootis 09:45:35 On zsolt make some article on http://ltvpedia.wikia.com/ 09:45:43 Yeah 09:45:46 you have an account still 09:45:48 Zsolti-hun 09:45:49 On someone needs make a sajmon article 09:45:53 On hardest one :P 09:45:53 :O 09:45:57 You have no article yet? 09:46:11 On ill make 09:46:17 lol 09:46:26 almost typed your last name like Mayashark 09:46:27 LOL 09:47:01 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 ill think about something 09:47:09 On just dotn put whole names on ltvpedia 09:47:15 On dunno if we should put our photos too 09:47:18 On not necessary 09:47:21 ok 09:47:24 I put leo's pic 09:47:29 and twannie put my pic 09:47:44 On well ok lets keep your pics 09:47:46 On but remove names 09:47:47 wtf 09:48:06 You put something with your polish wikia and now my wikia is completely polish 09:48:07 On and actally use nicks on the articles and real name as additional info 09:48:11 WTF 09:48:20 On polish wikia? 09:48:26 Yes 09:48:30 On i keep the english adress 09:48:45 The texts like "you put a new article on" are now changed into edytowany przez WouterVL 3 minuty temu 09:48:49 and texts like that 09:48:59 Yeah i still have the english adress 09:49:12 but the whole ltvpedia homepage now is in polish 09:49:15 On i think its not a problem to open article 09:49:18 weird 09:49:20 now its good again 09:49:28 On its bad now :P 09:49:38 Before your article's there still is "Dodaj obrazek" 09:50:05 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 should i make _DB_? 09:50:10 yeah 09:50:16 Wait what got edited on leo's page? 09:50:17 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 ill add some facts and let u make all other 09:51:42 Now someone edits DB's page. 09:51:44 On i added his nickname 09:51:46 I dont know much about him 09:51:52 On oh there is db's page? 09:51:58 On i guess i made irt or someone else 09:52:01 i just made it 09:52:02 On it* 09:52:03 lol 09:52:03 On not irt 09:52:09 24 seconds ago 09:52:17 "DB/Dummiesboy" 09:52:37 - (o)-||-(o) §-Жлотролoлo-{14}§ JOAO = <3 fucked up on the name of the first one, im doing dummiesboy now 09:52:44 I made a page! 09:52:50 You just have to add more stuff 09:52:54 its useless now